His Golden Dragon Penny's Story
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: A story of a little girl hidden from the world. Her father, Chase Young. "Good or evil, a father will be a father, always obnoxiously overprotective of their little girl." I own nothing. Lambent Penumbra, please read this. See if you like it. Some Raikim.
1. Prolouge, My golden Dragon

**A/N: This is purely fan made. Yo to all peeps!!! I was just having a chat with Tin-tin and decided to post a story about a girl hidden from the world by her overprotective Father. Her father's name is Chase Young. The girl's name is Penelope (penny for short) Young. No OC/ character I don't own couples intended. WARNING!!! CHARACTER DEATH!!! Well, of an OC…**

**Chap. 1, my child.**

**November 3****rd**** 1999**

Chase Young's P.O.V.

My wife, Selena, caught in the ER. Normally, I would've had my female jungle

Cats look after her, but this was more important than some broken leg, like the one she had when I found her as a teenager. She was dying, but at the same time giving birth. She was ceasing to live, and yet, she had a new life inside of her still. I told the doctor to save their lives, but if he could choose, save Selena's. He told me he would do what he could.

"Mr. Young," said the doctor, " I have both good news and bad news."

"What?" I demanded, "TELL ME!! What has become of my Selena?!"

"Mr. Young, you must understand," He tried to reason with me, but I was beyond reason, "We did all we could, but, Mrs. Young simply isn't going to make it. That is the bad news."

I barged past him. I HAD to see my darling Selena. I HAD to hold her in my arms once more. I HAD to try to get her to fight death. She could fight this. She could win. She's always been one of the best fighters I had ever seen. If she can fight off something as strong as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, she can fight off death.

"Chase," said Selena weakly, "Come here."

"Selena, my darling, what is it?" I asked her. "My dearest, I know you can fight this. Death cannot claim the Silver Blade!!"

"Chase, please. Don't make me seem like yourself. You know, more than human. No person can withstand deaths grasp. But, Chase, listen to me. This is my dying wish…"

"Anything, Selena my love, anything!" I said, feeling tears run down my face for the first time in over 1500 years.

"Take care of our child, her name…. is…. Pen…el…o…pe." She said with her dying breath.

Normally, I would've screamed to the heavens and gone into a fit of rage, but I can't. First I must honor her dying wish.

"I will, my love," I say tears running down my cheeks. I kiss her stone cold lips. I loved her, as I will love our child.

I made a vow to myself now. Our child will have nothing but the finest. She will be a princess and I her slave. I will do whatever she asks of me. I will never let a Xiaolin warrior touch her. I will never even let the slight possibility of my darling child getting hurt be possible. I will train her. I will love her. She will me my Golden Dragon, as her mother was my Silver Blade.

"Mr. Young," said the doctor,' would you like to see your child?"

"Yes," I replied.

The girl was beautiful. At barely a few hours old, she had a full crop of chocolate brown hair, her skin was the same tannish- cream her mothers was, and her eyes were the same color mine had been before I drank the Lao mange Lone soup, a deep gold. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, right next to her mother.

"Penelope," I crooned her name.

She looked at me and recognized my voice. She smiled at me and reached up a hand towards me. I held her in my arms. She was light, gentle, and warm. I loved her without even trying. Her spell was cast on me. I felt myself begin to cry again.

"Mr. Young," said the doctor, his voice so harsh an uncaring next to the small sounds this little angel made, "If caring for her would be too much for you to bear, considering your wife, there are always other options."

"Her mother has already been taken away from me," I said, "And now you wish to take her as well? THAT would be too much to bear."

I promised my Selena that I would love her and take care of her, and I will. Neither this man, nor anyone else will hurt this little angel. MY little angel.


	2. Boredom, Scary witchlady, and Jackie

**A/N: I own nada, nix, zilch, and zippo. Well, except Penny, Selena, Stripes, and the plot of this ridiculous story. Those are MINE!!!! Hey!!! I was bored and needed to work on this. By the way, Penny is six when the show ends, and, coincidentally, runs into the Xiaolin Gang.**

**January 2004**

Chapter 2: Boredom, Scary witch-lady, and Jackie.

Penelope's P.O.V.

I'm so bored; I can't even focus on my training. Stripes, my pet tiger, needed a nap, the Scary witch-lady scares me, and Daddy never let's me outside the palace. (**A/N: That's what she thinks the citadel is)** So, now I'm trying to work on some of the moves Daddy taught me. He calls me a Prodigy, or something like that. I'm just really bored. Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a strange whirring noise.

Stripes and Daddy both jump up at the same time, Stripes getting in front of me, and Daddy to go outside.

"Daddy," I asked him, noticing that he's watching me, "What's that?"

"Stay inside Penelope," said Daddy, "I have an idea who, but I don't want him to meet you."

" Yes, Daddy," I say, a little mad at him. Why wouldn't he let me outside?

"C'mon, Chase," said a voice that I don't know, "You let me in last time! What's so top-secret about your lair?"

" It's none of your business, worm!" Yelled Daddy. Why do the Scary witch-lady and this stranger call Daddy Chase?

Suddenly, I see a red-haired, red-eyed, pale skinned boy walk up. Was this that "worm" Daddy was talking about? He seems nice enough to me.

"Well, I- Hey, whose this little cutie?" asked the boy. I felt my cheeks glowing redder than his hair. I don't receive compliments from people other than Daddy that often.

"None of your business, Spicer!" Cries Daddy.

"Hi," he says," My names Jack. Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. You are definitely the CUTEST thing I have EVER seen!! AHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as Stripes attacked him.

"NO STRIPES!" I shouted, "DOWN! BAD STRIPES!"

Stripes stopped attacking… Jack and Jack said, sounding like he just ran around the palace ten times, " Well… thanks, so, what's your name?"

"Pe-pen-penelope." I reply.

"What kind of old-fashioned name is that?!?"

"Leave my daughter ALONE Spicer!!" Cried Daddy. I don't like it when Daddy's mad.

"But, wait," Said Jack," YOU have a daughter?!"

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" He shouted as an ugly lizard swallows my Daddy, "Better yet, LEAVE IN GENERAL!!!"

"Look!!" Said Jack, " Don't yell at me! You're making your, what is she, Five years old? Anyway, you're making her cry! Don't you see! Your lizard form scares her!"

The lizard looked at me and changed back into Daddy. "Penelope, I'm sorry," he said, giving me a hug.

"Well, anyway," Said Jack, "So, now you know me, right?"

"Yes…" I struggled around his name," Jackie?"

"NO IT'S," he began angrily, " Well, fine. YOU can call me Jackie." He smiled and I smiled back. "You see, Chase," he added, "Your daughter likes me."

"My daughter tends to be friendly," said Daddy in that voice that sounds like he doesn't care, " It doesn't mean you can come and go as you please."

"Can he, Daddy?" I asked. "Can he PLEASE stay? I want to talk to him. PLEASE?"

"… Well… I guess… for a little while…" said Daddy.

"Yay!" Cried both Jackie and me.

"Come on, Jackie. I'll show you around! We're going to have SO much fun!" I said all in one breath.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! No need to drag me," he said as I pulled him along.

"Come on, Stripes!" I called to Stripes as we headed into the Palace.

Chases P.O.V. 

"You spoil her," said Wuya. "Are you forgetting what a wimp Jack Spicer is?!? Do you REALLY want your daughter to be friends with THAT?!?!

"Yes," I said back to her, "She needs a friend or two. She is merely a child. "

"Well, anyone but Spicer would've done," she said, but I didn't really care. As long as Penelope was happy.

Jack's P.O.V.

"You know what, Penelope?" I said to her.

"What, Jackie?" She asked with an absolutely adorable quizzical look on her face.

"You should have a nickname, too." I declared. " I mean, if you get to call me Jackie, I get to call you…" I thought about it for a little while. "PENNY! I'll call you Penny!" I said as I patted her little head. She smiled at me. I didn't know if I'd ever been happier in my life. I had found a friend, and I had provided her with a friend.

**A/N: Hello, again.**

** I wanted to thank my readers and ask everyone to please review. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. If you can't say something nice, you don't need to say anything at all. So, in other words, FLAMES WILL BE CHUCKED AT YOUR HOUSE!!!!!! XD JK!**

**NDS.**


End file.
